Malexemplum
The Malexemplum Civilization are metaphysical beings that do not exist in Omni 01. This page is meant for new users showing how NOT to create a civilization. All inconsistencies and mistakes are deliberate. For a more realistic example empire, see the Exemplum page. Overview The Malexemplum are the best empire in the entire omniverse. They are superior to everyone and they are a powerful force of good, and they hate evil. Their goal is to bring peace to the universe by wiping out all evil. The Malexemplum are older that the Milky Way and they watch over like guardian beings, and they exist in perfect harmony amongst themselves. Biology Malexemplum are so superior to every other species that they do not have to eat or drink anything. They are like demi-gods, and they live forever staying eternally young. They look exactly like humans in every way since a Titan had cloned them from ancient humans who lived before the age of the dinosaurs. Every Malexemplum thinks the exact same way, wanting to bring peace to the universe. Their words alone can turn the evilest of forces over to good. All Malexemplum males are toned and muscular, while all females are curvaceous and extremely attractive to all species, though they would never participate in a relationship with an alien. Government The Malexemplum are a perfect utopia. Citizens are free to do whatever they want. There are no written laws since the Malexemplum have evolved to be so good that they are above the concept of crime and war. They are perfectly peaceful with themselves. Everyone has equal rights. They do not need to go to school because every Malexemplum is born knowing everything. Their empire spans across the entire universe. They have colonized every single planet in every single galaxy outside the Milky Way within the span of only a trillion years. Because they are so old, their government has become fine tuned and perfected to be the utopia that it is. Technology The technology of the Malexemplum is more advanced than any civilization or any Titan. Quite simply put, they are better than everyone else's. Their homeworld is the planet Lucious, a perfectly green planet with no pollution or any environmental contagions because the Malexemplum have conserved their energy by creating a device that creates atoms - atoms are split then formed into new atoms which allow them to have unlimited resources. Compared to Titan technology, the Malexemplum are better in every possible way. They have all their technology in fact, except for one major difference: They are better. Their technology is a million times more powerful than theirs. Military The Malexemplum have the best military of the universe. They have pistols that can shoot bullets at one million miles per hour which can blow up entire star systems. Their tanks can blow up entire galaxies. However, because they are peaceful, they don't need to use their military as often. Other evil creatures just bow before them since they are too scared to fight them. The Malexemplum can even easily kill the Titan King if they wanted to. Comparison to other empires The Malexemplum are the strongest and most technologically advanced in the omniverse. They can do everything your empire can, but better. Their science, technology, military, everything. It's all better than yours. You do not stand a chance against this empire, because they will wipe the floor with you if you try to face them. Problems with the Malexemplum Experienced writers will have already noted the vast number of inconsistencies, inaccuracies, errors and godmodding abilities of this empire. It qualifies as a Mary Sue race. *Superiority to everyone - This is never a good way to introduce an empire. It undermines all other users' work. *Goal to wipe out evil - It shouldn't be a matter of good and evil. Everything needs a detailed motvation. Nothing is pure evil or pure good. *Identical appearance to humans - Realistically, no two alien species will ever look exactly alike. (Even humans on Earth look different depending on where they live.) Not to mention the blatant inconsistency about their handwaved origin. *Perfect utopias - They simply do not exist. Any attempt to create one will result in a dystopia. *Evolving beyond the concept of war and crime - This is considered a form of godmodding in Omni 01. Even powerful species such as the Karnasaurs still engage in wars. *More advanced than any other civilization - This claim could easily be contested. A better way to just your civilization's technological prowess is to elaborate on what sort of devices they have rather than comparing them to other empires. *Universe spanning empire - The universe is much larger than the human brain can comprehend. Even a galaxy is mind boggling large. Though the author attempts to justify it saying it took them one trillion years, not only does it contradict the explanation as to how the race was created, but the universe has not even existed for that long, being only 13 billion years old. *Atom creating device - Anyone with a basic knowledge of physics knows that it is impossible. Blatant scientific inaccuracies detract from your civilization. *Peaceful philosophy but utterly destructive - If the Malexemplum are peaceful, having a larger-than-life military is pointless. They do not need to blow up star systems and galaxies if their so-called ability to convert evil forces over is enough for them. *Killing the Titan King - Making this claim only shows the lack of effort made to read over the wiki's lores. Before creating something that uses existing characters, you must do the proper research first. *Knowledge of everything - If you let "knowing everything" sink in for a bit, then your brain would explode. Even if it was possible, the author fails to distinguish the difference between intelligence capabilities and amount of knowledge. Category:Guides